After the Final Act
by koolkitten83
Summary: So exactly what all happens after the Final Act? Join me in discovering how normal feudal life is as complicated as war life with Naraku. Normal couples, maybe slightly OOC. Suggestions welcome! This is our story as we continue the story! The genre is unlimited like the series! Although... there is some darkness lingering isn't there?


Hey everyone! I'm back new and improved with fresh Ideas! Stick around won't ya? There's more where this came from, I plan on making this a long one!

There, right there she stood so close, and still the brief sprint across the open land seemed too damn long. She wore different clothes for her different body, and new perfume for her developed nostrils. That all didn't matter though…she was beautiful. Different as Sango and Miroku bodies changed with childbirth, much how Shippo grew a great length over the course of three years, Kaede's. Three years, and she has developed with grace. She is beautiful.

And he is too. As she remembered, the men of the feudal era were gifted with tall and strong bodies, the demon blood inside him proved to gift him further. Though he was no 7' foot demon like his older brother, he could have easily shopped for all of his modern clothes at Mr. Big & Tall. Suddenly at an instant he was right there, standing before her…he has gotten faster, and surely stronger since she had left. "…Kagome."

There, how bittersweet her name sounded when he spoke it to her, everything she felt right then felt like someone pulling at her heart and stomach. She could barely breathe, and from her lack of air came a lack of words…she could say nothing… "…Kagome?" he stood there puzzled, is she not happy to be back? Had she accidentally fallen again like she did nearly four years ago? He held out his clawed hand, offering the young amateur priestess assistance in stepping down from the bone eater's well. She took it, hesitantly, if this was a dream or an illusion she'd want to remember every part of it, and once she did, so much pain and comfort flowed through her. The solitude over the last three years that seemed to have swallowed her whole on so many nights, the awkwardness between herself and her distant friends, and the longing to find the one place where she was the odd piece and still belonged. She had spent three years burying herself into books, only to end up burying herself into her small momentums from the past, the fresh dirt and muggy smell of the feudal era was her only reminder.

And still when he touched her, for that one moment in time, she felt not only the rough calloused hands of a demon warrior, but the heat of a friend, life companion and lover. The warmth of her inner peace softened her uneasy stomach, loosened the locks in her knees, and opened a dam of tears behind her eyes as she falls and cries, "Inuyasha!"

Much crying went on that day, a day filled with hugs, kisses, and 'I love you' s to not only her beloved but to her family, a family that consisted of a grandmother, sister, two brothers, two nieces and a new nephew. She touched everything she could, the rough and splintered wood, the fresh dewed grass, the soft virgin hair of all her companions, but the one thing she touched the most was his face. His face that appeared in many of her dreams and haunted her with an unconditional love. She kissed all over his face and hardly let go of him through the course of the day.

And he, who is not much for displays of affection gladly welcomed her into his embrace, accepted her for what she was and for what they both feared together. She too haunted him consistently, because although he is half demon, he still needs sleep, and when the Hanyou sleeps there is no telling what his subconscious decides to challenge him with. There was no telling what would happen after that wonderful day where Kagome was reunited with her second family, where both he and she became second parents to all three of Sango and Miroku's children, and finally spent all of the hours from twilight into the deep night and early morning with each other, she sleeping in his arms after a long and newly familiar day, and he awake all night as a test. A test of love, a test for the future, a test to see if this is really real. As you'd imagine, she awoke in his arms the next day, the day after, and so forth for a week of utter bliss and happiness.

Inuyasha, and Kagome.


End file.
